


No Laughing Matter

by quicksylver28



Series: Hyena Packverse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e09 Hyena, Hyena Xander Harris, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possession, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Something goes wrong when Xander is cursed with the Primal Hyena Spirit. Or did something finally go right?
Series: Hyena Packverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638328
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144
Collections: Minions' writings, Rough Trade Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Xander's possessions had so much potential in the Buffyverse. So i decided to explore it for Rough Trade Nano 2019

Xander stood in the shower, one hand leaning against the cool, cracked tile as he bowed his head; letting the fall of water pound against his skull. He felt hot, like his blood was boiling. He thought that he could even hear the rush of it as it pulsed through his veins. But that would have been crazy right?, hearing the rush of his own blood.

Humans couldn't do that, no matter what weird stuff went on in Sunnyhell. And he was one hundred percent, run of the mill, vampire bait human teenage boy, right?

Of course right.

He shuddered under the steady pound of the water, hearing his mother faintly as she yelled up the stairs about him draining the hot water. He ignored her easily, rolling his neck under the spray, letting it roll down his naked body to swirl around his feet. It felt like he was in his own world, even when the water started to run cold.

He relished the chill, letting it cool his heated skin. He wasn't in pain or anything, there was no nausea nor the sniffles that usually accompanied a fever. He was just feeling …. off. Ever since the zoo field trip and the confrontation with the mean kids over Lance at the Hyena House.

He'd made it back to the bus okay but the restless itch under his skin had just gotten worse and worse as they'd been trundled back to the school. He'd managed to keep it together for Buffy and Willow but had made quick excuses for bailing and going home, promising them that he'd meet them at the Bronze later that night.

That had been two hours ago. He'd come home, eaten an entire rotisserie chicken over the kitchen sink like a heathen and went straight to the shower. His mother's resulting shriek of outrage at the empty container had made him smirk under the water.

His father's growls echoed up the stairs as he sorted through and discarded most of his wardrobe, curling his lip at the baggy Hawaiian shirts and loose khakis. None of that felt right. His skin felt tight on him, blood thrumming hot and quick under the surface.

He glanced at the mirror then stopped, turned and strode towards it. He was damp from the shower, water beading on his flushed skin, his dark hair slicked across his skull. He took a deep, slow breath, twisting this way and that as he watched the skin stretch and fat dimple around his body.

He'd have to start a better workout routine, chasing after Buffy and getting his ass kicked around by the demons she fought wasn't enough. He needed to be strong to run with the Slayer.

_The weak perish so easily. Only the strong survive._

He blinked at the words. That didn't sound like his voice. The thought slipped easily away like smoke and heshook his head, picking out a thin white T-shirt and a pair of fitted jeans his mother had bought him a year ago but he'd sworn bitterly never to wear. They were a better fit than his usual fare of baggy everything and he'd been too self-conscious to ever wear it outside of the mall dressing room.

A pair of black dock martins, a silver wrist band and some gel in his slicked back hair and he was ready. He thought about taking a jacket but the night was warm and the air was heavy and sweet outside so he decided to forgo it.

He tromped down the stairs, slipping his wallet and keys into his pockets. He had a silver cross and chain around his neck and a stake in his boots. This was Sunnydale after all, friend of the Slayer or not, Xander was no fool.

His father was half way to drunk in front of the television, his beady eyes watching Xander as he checked himself in the hallway mirror. His voice was already slurring.

"Where you going boy?" the beer sloshed in his hand, liquid falling to the carpet with faint plopping noises. Xander barely glanced his way.

"Out."

The curt answer seemed to surprise his father and the mad made a half-hearted attempt to struggle up from the old layZboy. "Don't you get smart with me, you little shit. You Ma says that you ate all the fucking chicken that was 'sposed to be dinner. Then you went and used all the fucking hot water?"

The man burped loudly and fell back into the chair with a huff, "You should be grateful that we haven't started charging you fucking rent. Your Uncle Rory's been asking about renting a room. Maybe we should just give him yours and kick you…"

He choked and jumped as Xander's hands slammed down unto the arms of the chair. Tony Harris froze, looking up to the boy looming close over him; beer can gripped in white knuckles as he heart leapt in his throat. Xander was staring at him, a cold, dark look in his brown eyes that the man had never seen before. It both angered and terrified him.

The boy was silent, still and uncomfortably close and Tony shrunk back into the chair, trying to but some kind of distance between himself and the boy before him. Suddenly Xander jerked closer and the older man flinched, his face turning a ruddy red colour as rage fought with the instinctual fear that flooded his lizard brain. He vaguely recognized it as a fight or flight response and it upheaved his world that his own son was triggering that very feeling in him. 

"Look at you, weak and pathetic male of the species," Xander took a sniff and tilted his head, his lip curling in disgust as he eyes narrowed. His voice was low and made a promise of pain. "Old and slow minded. Soaked in liquor and half blind from it. Useless to the tribe. You should have been left out for the vultures to pick your eyeballs from your rotting carcass. Not even good meat for the scavengers."

Tony's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, his lungs struggling to pull in air. Xander's words were like knives, each one sharp and precise, slipping between the ribs so easily. He felt his skin going cold at the open disdain in those usually cowering eyes. He swallowed dry, the beer can crushing slightly in his trembling hand, lukewarm liquid spilling over his knuckles.

He felt cornered. Like prey. Like if he made a wrong move, any move, something utterly horrible would happen. He vividly imagined his blood running down his chest, hot and smelling strongly of iron, each pump of his heart taking him closer to death. He gave a full body shudder as that curl of lip turned to a full wicked smile and felt his bladder release, filling the air with ammonia.

The boy sneered and pulled back, scorn plain on his face andTony went white faced, then red with shame; slumping on himself like a deflated balloon. Xander looked down at the broken man, wondering why he'd ever seemed like such a threat before. He was nothing but a weak, old fool; stinking of beer and barely able to provide for the family.

_Worthless to the tribe. A wounded old wilderbeast waiting to die._

'Yes.' Xander nodded as he agreed mentally. 'Exactly'

He looked across to see his mother standing in the doorway, her face ashen white with tear tracks on her cheeks. He looked at her dispassionately. She was an older female, usually one to be looked at in veneration within the tribe. But instead of respect, he only felt a mix of pity and disgust. She'd lowered herself to serve this weak fool, forfeiting her right to rule and grow strong. Now she was just as lazy, slow minded and booze soaked as her mate.

"I'm keeping my room." he said calmly, glancing between them both. "Tell Uncle Rory to go crash his homeless ass at someone else's place. I'm also borrowing Mom's car as I'm not feeling like walking my ass to the Bronze. Don't report it stolen when I'm gone."

He didn't even wait for them to nod their agreement before grabbing the keys and stepping out into the garage. Jessica's custom Rover SD1 sports car was cherry red with black trim. She'd gotten the car as a present from her father at sixteen, right before he died in an unfortunate BBQ fork accident, and it was the one thing she treasured, sometimes even above her own son.

He pulled off the dust cover, running an appreciative hand down the smooth finish. He'd always loved the look and feel of the car, considering she'd made him wash and polish every two weeks like clockwork since he was ten. She'd never let him drive it though, no matter how he'd begged and pleaded.

The leather seats were butter soft and the engine purred just the way he remembered it. He let out a soft whoop, the note on the end lingering oddly but he brushed it off. It was time to get out on the road. Time to scratch the itch he could feel bubbling under his skin.

It was time to hunt.

\------------------------------

He stopped by the Double Meat Palace on the way, leaning against the car as he scarfed down a large order of chicken nuggets in the parking lot. He made a face at the taste of the meat, running a greasy tongue along his teeth before draining his diet coke.

_Too much fatty oil, not enough fresh blood._

He nodded sagely in agreement. Deep fried in oil made the meat taste like it had died twice and he wished that he'd bought burgers instead. Sadly, it was too late to order again so he decided to take his chances at the Bronze.

The place was pumping by the time he found a parking space and made his way to where the girls were sitting. He could smell Willow's arousal from half the room away and sighed tiredly to himself. She looked like a gazelle on the plains, nimble and excitable; with big eyes and long neck. He had a flash image of sinking his teeth into her neck and watching the hot blood spurt across both their chests as he ripped a piece of flesh out of her twitching corpse but he quickly shook it away and gave her a brittle smile.

Buffy, on the other hand, smelled like predator and he saw her as a lone lioness, prowling the savannah as she stalked her prey. He liked her. He respected her. He could see her as a potential mate. Too bad she was sniffing after that blood sucking flesh bag with the brooding eyes and black leather. He could smell the vampire strongly on her jacket and it irritated him. He smelled of old and rot and pig's blood.

They prattled on around him but he ignored most of it, a variety of smells, some amazing, some disgusting, keeping his attention. He could feel the surprised and appreciative stares, people he knew as well as strangers giving him the once over with his changed appearance. He liked it, trading stares with a few potentials and grinning when they were always the first to look away, first to submit. His hunger expanded, for both food and something more, a new heat curling in his belly.

He wasn't looking for a mate, no, for that he would need someone as strong as he was. He would need an equal. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have a little taste of something fast and fleeting. The sweet, giving press of flesh against his hands, supple and soft, trembling under his hungry touch. Expanses of salty skin below him, pearling with bead of sweat begging to be lapped up by his rough tongue. Helpless moans to be swallowed by his kiss.

He only realized that he was growling softly when he heard a voice squeaking at him. He lazily pulled his gaze to the girls sitting next to him.

"Hmmmmmm?" he blinked at the flushed red head and the frowning blonde .

"I asked if you were even listening to me?" Buffy looked upset. "You've been ignoring us since you got here. What is wrong with you tonight?"

"And what's with the outfit?" Willow's stench of arousal warred with her timid words and hungry eyes. "You look….. you know…" Her face was red as she gestured at his whole body.

"Like a James Dean knock off." Buffy intoned flatly, her blue eyes glinting with barely concealed anger.

"Hey, JD had a classic look." Xander gave them both a slow and easy smile, trying to diffuse the situation. After all, one didn't irritate a lioness on her own turf. "I was just feeling for something a little different tonight that's all."

Willow looked immediately mollified at a smidge of his attention but the Slayer was slower to accept. Before she could interrogate him further, the door to the club opened and the scent hit him like fist to the face.

_Pack_ , it said. _Mine_ , it growled.

His eyes zeroed in on the four teens prowling in, his blood thundering in his ears as his fists clenched against his denim clad thighs. The itching under his skin surged and then faded as, as one, all four teens turned to stare at him in return. Time seemed to slow as he looked at them, one after the other.

Kyle DuFours was the unspoken leader of the group, a tall and handsome dark skinned boy who'd been dropped from the football team for consistent low grades. He was broad and built, with sharp dark eyes and an exaggerated swagger.

Rhonda Kelley was his second and a curvy Latina who was a whiz at math but was failing most of her English Lit. and History classes. She had an attitude and a volatile temper a mile wide and had been suspended twice in the last year for fighting in the halls.

Tor Hauer was the son of wealthy lawyers who rivalled Willow's own parents for the most time spent travelling abroad, leaving Tor to throw huge parties at their mansion that every high school student would give their left kidney to be invited too.

Heidi Barrie was a waifish blonde with big blue eyes and a whiz at science. Despite her seeming to be the weakest of the group, she was the most vicious with her wickedly sharp tongue and her ability to make grown men cry as she ripped into them verbally.

He felt a pull deep within him, echoing as if across a vast space and he gave a low growl, the four teens tilting their heads in weird unison at the soft sound across the loud and crowded bar. A tug at his sleeve broke his concentration and he scowled at Willow who meeped and jerked away.

"Xander?"

He exhaled sharply in annoyance, turning back to look for the others again but they'd disappeared into the crowd. His snarled, a growl rumbled louder in his chest and he had to force himself to school his expression before turning back to the girls.

He could smell the sour stink of fear and confusion on her as Buffy's annoyance was sharp like pepper on the nose as he forced himself not to snap at the troublesome red head.

_Stupid frightened gazelle. Eating her would bring down the lioness' wrath upon us._

He chewed on that thought before silently agreeing. He needed to be smart. There would be other, easier prey. And Willow was a friend, wasn't she? She was clever. She was loyal and naïve. Trusting. She would be useful to him.

Her care for him as a friend made her easy to manipulate. Her obvious lust for him would make her easy to control. And with her in hand, the Slayer would follow. Teenage friendship constructs were strange but easily traversed.

He needed to temper his anger. Bide his time. Establish his clan and territory. He needed his pack close to him, he needed them together and strong. He needed to find them and bind them to him as his own.

Xander made a weak excuse to leave, knowing that both girls would be both wary and upset but he'd be able to smooth things over at school tomorrow. Blame his odd behaviour on some stupid teenage male hormone thing. First he needed to find the others. His need to find his pack was gnawing at him, clouding his mind and growing stronger as he made his way out into the warm night air.

He stood in the deserted street and took a deep inhale, closing his eyes and he listened. Four heartbeats thumped around the corner and he strode towards them, finding the teens waiting for him in the shadows of the buidling.

He let out a soft whoop, haunting notes drifting through the alley as four answering whoops echoed back. He got close, stepping into Kyle's face as he slid his hand around the boy's neck with a loud growl. The others waited in trepidation for the teen's response but the boy only whined and bared his neck. Xander's grin was sharp as he lowered his head and bit gently into Lyle's neck, enough to leave a mark but not draw blood.

One by one he repeated with the rest and all but purred as they submitted. One by one, warm strands hooked into his chest, pulsing and thrumming as the teens crowded close, whining as they ran their hands and cheeks on his skin, scenting him and sharing their scent.

"What's happening to us?" Rhonda asked against his shoulder, an imprint of her dark lipstick smearing on his white t-shirt.

"You are all mine now," Xander assured her, rubbing his cheek against hers. "And I'm going to explain everything in time."

He sniffed the air, hearing the faint sound of a grave being disturbed. "But first, I'm going to get us something to eat. How many of you know about the things that go bump in the night around here?"

Only Tor raised his hand, the others whining in confusion. Xander smiled in reassurance at the teens. He ran a hand through Tor's blond hair and the boy blushed at the comforting touch.

"Ok, I'll have to explain a lot more then." Xander shrugged and started towards the closest cemetery, his pack trailing behind him loyally. "But first, let me show you a really awesome way to find some of the freshest meat in town. It practically falls into your lap. Like shooting fish in a barrel."

Xander's laughter echoed down the alley, taking on a eerie hitch as he broke into a run. It was time to provide for his tribe. Then he would get them all caught up and ready for the truth of the Hellmouth. This was his territory now and he needed them all to be strong enough to defend it. Especially with the Slayer prowling around.

_Good pack. Strong pack._

Yes. He grinned as the four teens ran silently behind him. The smell of freshly over turned grave dirt grew closer along with the shuffling grunt of a newly turned childe. He could smell the death on them still, smell what blood still remained in their veins as Sunnyhell morgue were a 'box'em and bury'em' type with the high turnover and all.

They rolled up on the fledge just as it was wringing itself from the last of the dirt and he could hear the other's growling around him as they circled the confused looking vampire.

"So, vampires are real?" Heidi quirked a brow. "I can't believe I bought into all the deaths by BBQ forks and gangs on PCP bullshit."

"Yup." Xander popped the 'p'. "And these new ones, freshly turned, and still clinging to the life they knew. They are like happy meals that bring themselves right to you. It's awesome right?"

"I will have so many questions for you later, Harris." Rhonda scoffed, licking her lips at the still confused fledge as it morphed into its game face. "But right now I'm too fucking hungry to give an actual fuck."

Xander chuckled as they jumped the vamp as a one, their combined effort overpowering its newly acquired strength. Fresh fledges would be easy prey, too new do anything with the powers they'd been granted. They still fought like humans and he would take advantage of that.

The pack would have to train hard to take on stronger prey though, older vampires too long dead smelled like rot. Besides, he was at first a hunter, before a scavenger.

The sounds of flesh ripping and bones cracking echoed through the cemetery and the delicious scent of blood filled his nose. Oh yes, they would feed on these fledglings for now, sating their hunger until they could take on bigger, better, more rewarding prey.

He loathed to eat humans though. Not that they weren't weak and squishy meat bags themselves. It was just that the temptation to go way too far over to the dark side was there and they didn't need the Slayer on their backs so soon.

He would have to keep an eye on the pack in that regard, keep them in line so as not to give away their presence too prematurely. They needed to know how things really worked around Sunnydale before they could start working the system.

His stomach growled and he remembered the disappointing nuggets he'd eaten earlier. Enough plotting, it was time to feast.

He had to pull off his shirt as he walked back to the car as the entire front was soaked with blood and entrails. He was still licking his fingers when they all reached the alley, Tor volunteering his house for them to get cleaned up.

Xander nodded, pulling the blond boy close and licking a smear of blood off his cheek. Vampire blood had an aged taste to it, like a smoky spice. The older the vamp got, the more it would likely turn to the taste of ash but Xander wasn't willing to test that theory just yet.

He waved the others to their ride, saying that he'd follow them to Tor's house where he would explain everything. They seemed reluctant to leave him and he spent a few minutes scenting them all once again.

Rhonda gave him a look as she hopped into his passenger seat and he just sighed and gunned the ignition. She was a strong one, not a person to follow blindly and he knew that he would have his work cut out for him to bring them firmly under him.

He looked forward to the effort though. He wanted a good strong pack by his side if he wanted to carve out a place for himself on the hellmouth.

_The strong survive._ _The strong thrive._

Yes, he agreed easily once again.

This clan would thrive. He would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander woke to the air around him saturated with the scent of his pack. The warm press of skin against his own. Heavy limbs draped over his. The others lay around him and over him, sleep soft and sweet smelling as they slept, sated and safe.

He felt a surge of possession thrum along the bonds that connected him to them, each taking on a different 'flavour' the longer they hummed in his chest. They were his pack, his clan, his tribe. His to teach and lead and protect.

They'd made it to Tor's house easily enough the night before, the massive white mansion set in the more affluent suburb. Xander had been impressed at the place and Tor had preened, both shy and proud at this alpha's approval.

The brunet had taken one look at their bloody appearances and had stripped down to his skivvies on the spot, leaving the others to blink in surprise as he let Tor lead him to the washing machine. The blond, who'd always had someone else wash his clothes for him, just stripped off his own stained clothes and handed them over sheepishly.

This prompted the others to strip, at first shyly, then getting more comfortable as no one tried to tease them or leer at them. Heidi looked a bit uncomfortable standing there in her matching lacy bra and panties while Rhonda just smirked at them all in her sports bra and boy shorts. They quickly cleaned themselves up, taking turns in the various bathrooms of the house while Tor hunted down robes for them all.

Xander ended up giving them the full rundown on Hellmouth 101 on the massive couch in the den, skipping over the slayer origins part of Giles lecture and breaking it down to teen speak. To say the others were skeptical was a given but considering they'd just decimated and entire human body, albeit an undead one; bones and all, in less than twenty minutes; they were willing to go on a little faith.

Tor admitted that his mother's brother had turned up one night after his funeral and had tried to get into the house. Tor had been twelve at the time, home alone and had been terrified out of his mind. Thankfully, Uncle Ainsley had been unable to get past the threshold and sunrise had caught him unawares, turning him to ash as he shrieked in agonized terror. Tor had never told a soul, watching numbly as the maid had vacuumed up the small pile the next afternoon.

Xander had run his hand down the blond's neck and back, purring as the teen shivered through the confession. The others had all inched closer, adding their own soft rumbles as Tor slumped into Xander's side.

Kyle ended up talking about his great aunt, who'd claimed that she could see strange and unusual things and how the rest of the family had slowly distanced themselves from her, a sort of haze coming over them whenever he tried to bring it up.

Xander had nodded, telling them about the Dale Daze, the syndrome that seemed to come over everyone not in the actual know. Especially the police and most people in authority. Rhonda had especially intrigued, driving most of the conversation in her thirst for answers.

He answered the best he could, promising to find her the resources she craved. He couldn't take her to Giles directly, that would give away the game all too quickly. While he saw the man as a wise elder, Giles was loyal to the Slayer and couldn't be trusted with his clan just yet, if at all.

At first, Xander had tried to see Giles as a father figure, as both Willow and Buffy had started doing. God knew they all were lacking in the reliable male parental figure department. But whereas Giles had taken the two girls under his wing like little chicks to be nurtured and cared for, he'd kept Xander at an emotional distance.

The subtle and prolonged rejection had hurt deeply, yet another disappointing adult in a long standing chain through the years. After a while, he'd ended up doing what he'd always done, pushed the hurt into one of his brain boxes. Mental boxes he'd built in his mind after getting the idea from reading vintage Doctor Strange Comics found in some old boxes in the basement.

He'd been nine when he'd been banished down to the dark and cluttered room for talking back at dinner and had the split lip to prove it. At first he'd been afraid of the shadowed and cluttered room, with its musty cobwebbed corners and strange piles of unmarked boxes with their dirty, soggy corners.

After the next few years of being banished out of sight, out of mind; he'd come to know the place thoroughly and intimately. Each box was a treasure trove, each shadowed corner a refuge from Tony's acid wrath and Jessica's cold apathy.

The basement became a refuge and he'd learned to tuck things away in those old unmarked boxes. By the time he'd come across the concept of mind palaces, he'd known exactly what room he wanted to build. He knew where everything was, where all of his anger, rage, sorrow and fear were tucked away. Which boxes held what horrors he'd witness and shunted into the shadows in order to keep functioning.

Fuck, it was a wonder he wasn't more fucked up than he was. God, even his issues had issues.

There went the hurt and rejection he'd felt as the girls got closer to the uptight Englishman while Xander was left out in the cold. So, no, he couldn't trust Giles with his pack. Not when they were so new. He'd have to find another source of information. This was the hellmouth, there were bound to be demon libraries around somewhere.

They'd talked into the night, raiding Tor's fridge for food until they were driven to order out. Thankfully, Tor's parents' wealth allowed them to have a number of local restaurants willing to brave a night delivery, and they ordered an obscene amount of dishes from a local steak house.

The first problem popped up while they were waiting on the delivery guy. Kyle was all for having the poor unsuspecting shmuck bringing the food as an appetizer and Xander had put a quick kebosh on the idea.

Kyle had bristled, baring his teeth with a soft snarl as he faced off from across the room. Xander had looked up from where he'd been lazing on the couch, Heidi's head on his lap as he played with her blonde hair. His fingers froze and her blue eyes snapped open.

Xander stared at the dark skinned boy from hooded eyes, taking in his confrontational stance, his wide chest heaving with deep growling breaths and muscled form. Kyle was the biggest male in the pack, physically, accustomed to getting his way through intimidation. 

Well, that wasn't going to fly a minute longer.

Xander had already explained the need to keep humans off the menu. Not only would that bring down unneeded scrutiny upon them before they were ready enough to defend their territory but he would have them be more that mindless animals, driven by hunger and rage.

Besides, there was a literal smorgasbord of tasty delights to be found on the hellmouth, more than enough prey to keep them satisfied for now. Fledges fresh from the grave, weaker demons and other juicy little morsels that lived in the shadows of Sunnyhell.

Kyle had disagreed, wondering aloud why they didn't just take what they wanted. They were stronger now, more powerful. Humans were weak, easy prey. Why didn't they just feast like the kings they were?

This time Xander had forgone words, easing the blond's head from his lap and leaping across the room in the blink of an eye. Kyle went down with a yelp, limbs flailing as the brunet pinned him down. Kyle tried to buck him off, shifting his centre of gravity as he used the maneuvers he learned in football.

Xander was a more wily and ruthless fighter though, accustomed to fighting dirty against enemies much bigger and stronger than him. Kyle yowled in pain as Xander bit him on the shoulder, close to his neck, and blood flowed from the wound.

Kyle went limp as if a switch and been flipped and his deep chocolate eyes went liquid. Whimpering, he bared his throat to his alpha, trembling finely as it would take less than a moment to Xander to rip his throat out if he chose too.

Xander growled abnormally loud, making all the teens flinch and cower. The sound thrummed with a deep and heavy power that pressed down on their shoulders and made their heads bow. They all whimpered and whined, Kyle's the loudest as Xander worried the wound with his teeth gently before tenderly licking the blood away.

He lifted up, his eyes glowing vibrant green, and stared at the teen sprawled below him. Kyle inhaled sharply, the scent of his fear surging even as he went boneless in surrender. The others crawled closer, soft whining noises slipping from them as they curled their way to where Xander was.

He let them touch him with tentative hands, let them press their noses and cheeks against his bare skin as they reveled in the scent of his power. They whined and squirmed as they sniffed at Kyle's wound and licked away the remaining droplets of blood. The wound was already half healed.

Xander reached down and cupped the back of the boy's head, bringing his cheek down to rub against against Kyle's. Pressing a kiss to the corner of that full mouth. Kyle whined and whooped quietly, his eyes soft and seeking forgiveness as he reached up to grip Xander's wrist, nuzzling it tenderly.

Xander looked at his pack, huddled together and gazing back at him. He spoke soflty, and as he did so, he sent his power along the bonds, watching as, one by one, their eyes flashed green then faded.

"We may be strong, but there are things a lot stronger than us out there. To survive, to thrive, we need to be smart as well."

He looked down at Kyle, "I need you to trust me. Trust what I say. Let me be a good alpha to you and I will make the clan strong enough to claim and keep our territory from all comers. Even the Slayer herself would hesitate to move against us."

He ran a tender thumb over Kyle cheek, meeting his gaze unblinkingly. "Will you trust me, _Alalahe_?"

The next few seconds were tense until the larger boy seemed to let go completely with a shudder, nodding weakly and nuzzling his cheek into Xander's warm palm. Xander let a slow grin ease across his face as the pack whooped around them. Just then the doorbell rang, jerking them all out of the moment and they all laughed, the others scrambling up to see who would make it to the door and the food first.

Xander chuckled as he slid off Kyle and walked calmly behind them, the taller boy a step to his left and behind. He wondered how long it would take them to realize that they were all in fluffy bathrobes and that the delivery guy would probably have a mini stroke at the sight of them.

By tomorrow rumours of an elicit orgy would now doubt abound. He giggled, his laughter echoing through the spacious halls and high ceilings as answering giggles joined his; their weird and creepy notes magnified by the acoustics. He rolled his eyes. Forget about the orgy rumors. They'd probably be a secret sex cult by lunch the next day.

As the sun rose the following morning, Xander woke to pack and safety, the teens all piled together in Tor's massive bed. Xander had never seen a California king bed in person and, as he snuggled deeper into the down comforter, he decided he wanted no other bed that this for his den.

He let out a soft laugh, waking Rhonda how snarled sleepily and mock bit into his side. He laughed louder as he squirmed away, the spot surprisingly ticklish.

"I swear Harris, " she growled. "It's too fucking early in the morning for you to be so goddamn happy. Keep it down or get the fuck out."

That just made him laugh louder and soon they were all awake and grumbling, Heidi fussing with her hair and moaning about getting ready for school. They would all have to get up right now if they wanted to make it one time.

Xander made a face at the prospect but they couldn't just drop out of school on a whim. Having five students just leave would raise too many red flags and the less attention they got the better.

"Ah fuck," he grouched, pushing himself upright. All he had was his jeans and boots from the night before and it would take too long to get home to change.

"Can’t we just ditch today? I hate that fucking place." Kyle rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "Just stay here for the day."

Xander was tempted. Really tempted. But he had some damage control to do with Willow and the Slayer so he had to go. He gave them the option of staying behind while he went to school and was pleasantly surprised when they all shuffled out of bed and began the ritual of getting ready.

He borrowed one of Tor's father's shirts, still new from its packaging, the young blond confessing that his father didn't spend time in Sunnydale enough to wear most of what his mother bought on yet another shopping spree. Xander had hugged the boy to himself at the low confession, wanting to smother the curl of sadness that was threaded though Tor's scent. 

Fuck most parents. Seriously.

Tor's own clothes being too narrow about the shoulders so Xander accepted the shirt and slipped on his jeans fresh from the dryer. The others had spent enough time at the house to find clothes suitable enough to wear.

He was smug and happy to see them choosing to come with him rather that separate. He liked them close, he needed their scents to calm the essence inside him that craved them, claimed them. They were his and he wouldn't be parted from them.

Not even for the utter hell that was high school.

It was just like any new hunting ground he'd ever known and he smiled to himself as he laced up his boots and shoved the stake down the side. The others were already in the kitchen, bickering over breakfast cereals and coffee.

They'd eaten well last night and probably wouldn't need their next big meal for a few hours yet. Maybe they'd ditch early and he could teach them how to flush out a nest. There was a vamp house not far from the school that Buffy kept having to clean out every few weeks.

The newbie fledges often used there as a safe house until they got strong enough to establish their own den. There should be a few they could pick off and sate their hunger on.

_Good alpha. Good provider. Makes the pack strong._

He nodded with a hum, heading over to get his own cup of coffee. He was sure to need it. He had to fool the slayer, pacify both Willow and Giles, keep an eye on his pack and duck out early for an afternoon snack. All while maneuvering through the social minefield that was human high school.

Yeah, it was shaping up to be a busy day.

\-----------------------------

_Alalahe - Brother in Ma, the Language of the Masai People_


	3. Chapter 3

I recast the Pack. It's my story and that's what I want to do. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

High school was a riot to the senses. A confusion of sights, sounds and smells in one sundrenched, beige, stucco faced, petri dish of a building. Mobs of sweaty, hormone ridden, unwashed teens who squealed and shrieked like stuck pigs at each other over inane, ultimately useless minutia. He loved it and hated it at the same time. It was infuriating to say the least.

He leaned on the hood of his mother's car, ankles and arms crossed as he frowned at the school building. Students flowed in and out of the many doors and hallways like milling herds. Watching them made saliva gather at the back of his mouth. Teenagers. They looked so much like prey, like leaping gazelle or strutting zebra. Just begging to be chased, caught and feasted upon.

He shook his head with a snort. He'd have to bump up the schedule for ditching class to raid a vampire nest. If he was getting this hungry at the bounty of walking meat that lay before him then the pack would surely be feeling it too.

Rhonda was lounging on the hood beside him, all sass and curves as she filed her long nails. She also watched the students intently as they milled around the quad before first bell rang, her tongue peeking out to lick her full, red lips.

She made a noise of approval as one of the swim team walked by, tilting her head as she openly ogled his ass. He turned back as she whistled and flushed pink as she gave him a saucy wink. Luckily, his friends laughed and pulled him along towards the school before he could see the sharp, cold look on Xander's face.

"Mmmm, I could make a meal out of that." she murmured softly, just for Xander to hear. "And I would suck his dick too."

He barked a laugh, making several passing students turn and stare. He ignored their whispers. "Just don't actually eat him. We don't need the Slayer on our backs the first day out."

He knew that Rhonda was a smart girl, that she could hold her own in a fight. In fact, she was famous for throwing down in the halls. But he was still wary of taking on any confrontations with Buffy while things were still coming together.

Tor had taken Kyle and Heidi over to her house to pick up some 'essentials' before heading to the school and Xander was already feeling antsy at them being so far away. He knew that he needed to trust that they would be safe from most hellmouthy dangers in the bright light of morning but the bonds were still too new for him to not be paranoid.

"What's got you treading so lightly around this blanca anyway?" She gave him a side eyed look from below her long, loose, brunette curls. "She's just some blond airhead who got kicked from her old school for burning down the gym. Even if she's some chosen warrior for good as you say, it's still five against one. We would strip her down to bare bone in minutes."

"First of all, the Bufster's tougher than she looks and she's taken on bigger and badder baddies than us and has survived way longer than most Slayers would on a hellmouth." Xander huffed, "She's also smarter and more wily that you'd assume from her looks and valley girl attitude. You don't know her like I do. Don't underestimate her. Plus, with both Giles and Willow on her side as the brains of the operation to her skill and brawn, she's made a pretty tight ship of the territory in less than a year."

He looked up at the bright blue sky for a second, listening for the sound of Tor's car getting closer. When he couldn't catch the strains of the now familiar engine, he sighed and glanced at the curvy latina who had stopped the pretense of filing her nails and was staring intently at him without blinking.

Xander shrugged and slung an easy arm around her shoulder. "Besides, she my friend and I like her. There's also the fact that she's saved my zeppo ass, like, a dozen times over since I met her. I'm grateful for that even though it uppercuts my manhood and kicks it into a corner to cry cause she's like a foot shorter than me. But you know… that's life on the hellmouth. "

Rhonda scoffed. "There's a peek of the Harris I used to know. Didn't think you were still in there. You're different now from how you were just yesterday morning."

She curled her lip and looked off into the distance, distracted by her own thoughts. "I guess we are all different now. I feel different. Like I'm both myself and not myself. Like I'm trying to fit something new into my own skin. And I'm don’t know if I like the new me yet but I'm not sure I liked the old me either."

Xander nodded, nudging her shoulder with his. "Same. I know that I'm different now and it's not bothering me as much as it would have bothered who I was yesterday morning. I'm not freaking out or running to Giles or Willow for help. All I know for sure that I need you guys close. It doesn't matter that you were all raging douchebags before and I was a weird, outcast dork who trailed like a puppy after the strange and pretty new girl. You're mine and that's all that matters."

She made a face at the douchebag comment but her mouth curled into a contented smile. "I'm glad we're yours too. Even though I still want to punch you in the throat sometimes, pendejo."

He grinned at her. "As long as you're okay with me punching you back, bitch. I'm the fucking alpha of this pack and I believe in equal opportunity ass kicking."

She was still laughing when the others pulled up just in time for the bell. Tor had a huge bag of beef jerky with him and held it out to the others to grab. "We stopped at the 7/11 after Heidi's house. We, like, just ate breakfast and I'm already hungry."

The blonde nodded, flushed pink and smiling. "I sorta went ham on my mom's leftover ham. Left the chewed up bone for the dog. Hopefully she'll think he did when she gets home."

"Way to screw the pooch there, Dee." Xander chuckled and the others groaned at his lame pun. "Still, thank you for thinking about the rest of us. This was a great idea."

He ran his hands across the backs of their necks, bonds thrumming as they rumbled and preened under his touch. He scented both Rhonda and Kyle as well as they headed for the school, warning them about keeping a low profile, especially around the other, all too human, students.

"Let me set some ground work with the Slayer then we can skip out at lunch to hunt. All these teenagers walking around is making my stomach growl."

With a last order for them to all touch base with at least one other pack mate between classes, he watched as they all parted ways for classes; before taking a deep breath and heading for his own.

If he had his way, he would give up on school all together. Institutionalized education seemed like such a waste of time when one considered what lay in the world beyond. That is to say, they wouldn't have stayed ignorant. Tutors could be hired for any subject under the sun, and a few subjects from places where there was no sun.

Still, he wanted to remain as low profile as possible for the moment, and having five teens drop out of school at the same time would raise flags, even in the weirdly laissez faire authority of the Hellmouth. He certainly didn't want to draw the attention of the Slayer, her Watcher and, in turn, the shadow organization the Watcher worked for. So he would stick to appearances for the pack's sake, for now.

_A good alpha plans. Tracks prey. Learns weaknesses. Triumphs over enemies._

He hummed his agreement, glad to hear the whisper in his head once more. He was serious when he told Rhonda about how not freaked out he was by not freaking out about this whole thing. He felt as if something had finally settled within him, something ancient and powerful; curled around him and over him.

It fit. It felt right.

He didn't twitch and flail about like a spaz any more, stumbling around clumsily like a newborn whelp. His body felt like his for the first time, wild energy thrumming through to the tips of his fingers and his toes. The change felt comfortable, as sudden as it was, and he was aware of how jarring the difference in his personality and mannerisms would seem to someone else. This time yesterday, he'd been a totally different person. It was one of the things he would have to carefully smooth over with both Buffy and Willow.

He deftly avoided Buffy's annoyed glares, wanting to talk to Willow first. The red head would be easier to handle, her feelings for him far from hidden. He caught her at the lockers, waving away the others as they lurked around the end of the hallway.

Thankfully, Willow was facing away from their glares, babbling worriedly at Xander as the pack sneered at her back then broke up reluctantly. Heidi stuck around, barely pretending to check her makeup and watching them from her mirror. Xander rolled his eyes at their blatant maneuvering around their alpha's wishes, even as his pride surged at the same time at how protective they were being.

Willow seemed more like prey in the light of morning, her wide eyes filled with hurt from being abandoned the night before. His affection for their longtime friendship warred within him with irritation at her simpering. Willow had been his friend since the yellow crayon and he was loathe to throw all of that history away but her whining voice felt like a rusty blade scraping along the inside of his skull.

He made himself spin her a tale of dumb teenage boy hormones, blathering on about how glad he was that she was such an understanding friend and how he appreciated her as a sister he never had. He forced himself to sling an arm around her slim shoulder and keep talking as her scent soured and got a bit acrid 

She kept up a brave face as he smiled stupidly and pulled away to go to his next class but he could hear her soft sobs as she ducked into the nearest bathroom. Within moments Buffy appeared out of nowhere, following her friend into the bathroom and he hung around in the hall, listening as they commiserated about loving silly, clueless boys.

He figured playing oblivious and placing Willow squarely in the sisterly zone would be the best option for now. Rejecting her outright or leading her on would each have caused different problems for him down the road and if he'd poisoned the well with the redhead, he'd have made things contentious between him and the Slayer. Buffy would have been torn between them and fellow 'female best friend' Willow would have won out over 'dumb horny male friend' Xander.

Giles would have sided with the girls, unsurprisingly, and Xander would be pushed out of the circle of confidence. He didn't need that kind of hassle. Not with his pack's status so tenuous. He'd rather they were angry with him as a dumb human boy than as an supernatural enemy. Teenage drama was easier to handle.

He bearded Giles in his den, slipping into the library during his free period. Spinning a tale about seeking relationship advice about Willow's crush was hilarious as it was vomit inducing. Giles' pinched expression and stuttering excuses made Xander wanted to laugh in his face and rip out his throat at the same time, shedding once and for all the hope that the man could and would fulfill any kind of father figure duties in this lifetime.

At least he'd turned the man off the subject and skewed his response toward any question of Xander's changed behavior for the time being. If Buffy of Willow came to him with suspicions, he would be quicker to dismiss it at first as teenage shenanigans than something more sinister.

Lunch rolled around before he could speak to the blonde. She seemed annoyed with him over Willow and had taken to avoiding him in the halls. It was strange behavior for someone who often lead with confrontation. There was nothing for it though because his stomach was growling for meat and the rest of the pack weren't in any better position.

He'd had to stop Kyle from luring Lance into a deserted hallway, glaring at the shuffling teen as the confused and scared nerd got hustled away by Heidi's brilliant smile. After the boy was out of earshot, Xander had shoved Kyle up against the wall, cracking it a little as he growled low and loud.

"What did I say?" he bared his teeth, hands digging into Kyle's arms until he winced in pain. "No humans! We went over this."

Kyle growled back but couldn't break the alpha's hold. "Why? We're stronger than them. Why can't we just take what we want?"

"Because then we would be no more than animals!" Xander yanked him forward then slammed him back into the wall, making the cracks in the drywall spread outward like a spider's web. "Do you want to be ruled by your hunger like some new fledge? You want to live in the shadows hunted by those who want to put you down like a dog? Do you want to go home and look at your family like food? Wake up one day covered in their blood because you couldn't distinguish them from prey?"

He turned to the others who were standing shocked and silent. "Do any of you?"

Kyle looked stricken. Xander eased his hands a bit but still kept a solid grip.

"We feed on vamps cause they are already dead. Nobody will miss them. They've already been mourned. Humans may look like prey, like meat, but if we become the things that preys on humans, what would that make us?"

He shook Kyle. "What would that make us?"

The boy bowed his head and whispered. "Monsters. Animals"

Another shake. "And what does they do to feral animals who attack and kill humans?"

"They kill them." Rhonda murmured, a look of understanding in our eyes. "They put them down."

He reached up and tilted Kyle's face up so that he could look into the boy's dark eyes. "We may not be 100% human anymore but we are not dumb wild animals and I won't see us hunted and killed as such. To survive we need to be smart. We need control. We can't give in to our base instincts, become the animals people expect us to be."

He took a careful step back, letting Kyle slump against the wall as the others crowded closer. Xander let them scent both him and Kyle, the dark skinned boy whining softly as they touched and nuzzled him.

"I need you to trust me." Xander spoke softly. "Trust your alpha to look out for the pack. You're mine and I will not let you go or leave you behind. You're mine and I will fucking tear this place apart before I let any one of you go. Do you understand? Do you hear the truth in my voice?"

Kyle shuddered and fell into Xander's chest, tucking himself close as the others purred and crowded closer. Xander sent reassurance through the bonds, along with a healthy dose of possession. Or rather unhealthy, because he thought that being so possessive over others was a bit creepy but that didn't stop him from clinging tightly still.

After pulling themselves together, they easily snuck out of the school and raided a nearby nest, feasting happily on two of the three sleeping vamps. The last one tried to make a break for it and got a face full of sunshine for it. Tor, chasing after the vamp, had gotten a mouthfull of ash and they'd all gone weak with laughter as he hacked up ash and whined about how gross it tasted.

The vamps had a store of cash and valuables which Xander didn't hesitate to confiscate, promptly handing it over to math whiz Rhonda. If they made a habit of raiding nests, they would be able to build a nice enough nest egg to provide for the pack in no time.

Hunger sated for the moment, they made their way back to the school, as Xander still had to talk to Buffy and Tor had a quiz that he really needed to do well on. Rhonda had Maths which she loved and Heidi had a project idea that she wanted to discuss with her professor. Kyle came along because he didn't want to ditch and be alone for the rest of the afternoon.

Watching them as they snuck back unto the grounds, Xander re-evaluated the prospect of completing their high school education. They weren't Honor Roll students by far and some of them were on the brink of failing classes but the pack seemed to get joy out of learning. He'd have to think about getting tutors for the weaker subjects. He'd talk to the pack about it. Let them discuss and make a decision.

_Yes. Good leader. Wise leader. Listen. Watch. Learn._

Xander preened, even though the praise sounded a bit like a light scolding there at the end. It may only be a strange voice in his head but he'd take it. Now if only he could get through his conversation with Buffy just as easy.

He'd just spotted her slim form in the crowded hallway when the sound of loud squealing froze him to the spot. He blinked, surprised as a pig dressed in a costume zipped through the halls and right into the Slayer's arms. The pack froze with him, all four of them taking in slow breaths, scenting the air. He could see Tor's lip twitch from the corner of his eye, Heidi already at full devilish grin. Even Rhonda was smirking as Kyle turned to send a pleading look Xander's way.

"You guys. Just. Ate." The alpha sighed loudly, watching as Buzzy and Principal Flutie hustled down the hall the opposite way.

Tor gave him a cherubic smile, his blue eyes big and shamelessly adorable.

"We're growing teenagers, man. We're always hungry."

Heidi nodded eagerly. "There's proven biological evidence to back up that hypothesis."

Xander rolled his eyes at them all. "Just don't get caught."

He shook his head in exasperation as they took off down the hall, the afternoon bell ringing, signaling the return to classes. He may have drawn the line at hunting humans but as far as he was concerned, pigs in costumes were fair game.

Go Razorbacks!


	4. Chapter 4

\--------------------------------

Though Xander may have had his hunger sated by vamp a la carte, the sight of awkward teens standing around the indoor gym with their yellow tees and red shorts had kicked up the urge to hunt within him. Anticipation thrummed in his veins as he watched his prey twitch and fidget amongst themselves, awkwardly fumbling around like young gazelle with their still growing bodies. He wanted to prowl the outskirts of the large room, picking one who'd been separated from the social groups and cliques and herding them into a secluded kill zone where he would feast on their warm, blooded flesh.

He carefully nudged the itchy feeling away, pulling back from the shadowed edge as he took in a deep, calming breath. It was getting harder to rein in the animal instinct within himself, ever present hunger surging and waning along with aggression and feeling of power that made him giddy at times. It felt like something was pressing on the inside of his ribs and along his spine, shifting in place like some great beast.

The others were just as restless, hyped and excitable from their mid afternoon snack of Herbie, the unfortunate and short-lived school mascot. Sub vocal growls threaded the air, the other mundane teens all inching away from where the pack stood together, leaving a distinct empty space around them. The four of them had never been the good kind of popular so the separation didn't affect them as much, in fact, they all were smiling at how uncomfortable the other students seemed to be.

He could still smell the pig's blood on his pack, shaking his head in fond exasperation as they joked about pork bellies and crunchy baby back ribs. Kyle had belched loudly in the locker room in typical teenage male humour and Xander had chuckled along with several other guys nearby. Tor had made a face of disgust at the smell and Kyle had retaliated by yanking the blonde closer and burping in his face.

That had led to a small but playful scuffle that only stopped when Xander barked at them to get a move on. The girls were no less self-satisfied, Rhonda cleaning her teeth with her sharpened nails as Heidi sang the Chilli's baby back ribs song under her breath and giggled.

He hoped that they hadn't left traces of themselves behind, he didn't need that kind of hassle. He still hadn't gotten his face to face with the slayer and he was feeling agitated the more she avoided him. Thankfully they all had gym together and the blonde in question was standing across the room from him as the coach blathered on about the rainy weather and dodge ball.

"Long time no see Buff…" he smirked as they squared off across the gym. "If I didn't know better I'd think that you were avoiding me."

"Not so much you as the company you’ve been keeping." She quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him and crossed her arms across her ample chest. Her blue eyes glanced at the pack in formation then zeroed back to him, wrinkling her petite nose. "Be careful that they don't start to rub off on you Xander. Seems like there's a real stench of 'eau du douche' going around."

Rhonda bristled behind him at the words and Xander had to bite the inside of his cheek not to smile. The spitfire Latina's quick temper was already legendary at the school and Rhonda had thrown down in the halls for less. Even now she was baring her teeth at the slayer, eyes narrowed as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"At least I don't smell like sun tan oil and burnt plastic, puta" She pursed her dark red lips, "Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time out in the sun. It would be a real shame if you were to melt all the silicone in that pretty blanca face of yours."

Xander let his eyes fall closed so as not to laugh in Buffy's face at her pole axed expression. The rest of the pack laughed, their oddly pitched notes echoing around the huge gym and making the other students frown and twitch nervously.

"Now ladies, let's leave the drama where it belongs. Out on the dodge ball court." Xander shrugged as he spread his hands in a 'what can you do' gesture. "What can I say Buff, I decided to broaden my horizons, expand my friend group a little. Make the high school experience a bit more interesting."

The coach's shrill whistle cut across the tense conversation, making the pack as well as the Slayer flinch as one at the piercing sound. Then it was on. Dodgeballapocolypse. Xander grinned wickedly, moving quickly as he dodged the first volley; blood pumping as heated bodies and racing hearts darted and moved around him.

He could hear the pack whooping and giggling as they dominated the game, sending student after student to the sidelines cradling their smarting and bruised bodies. Rhonda kept gunning for Buffy, a wide grin on her face that was more the baring of teeth as the blonde had to work hard not to get a hard rubber ball to the nose.

Xander was hard pressed not bark a laugh at the look on Buffy's face when she realized that she was the last one left standing against all five of them. She may be a lone lioness, sleek and powerful - a serious threat to the pack; but in that moment, her irritation was utterly hilarious and deeply satisfying.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard a growl at his back and glanced over at where Kyle and Tor were starting to crowd in on a wary looking Lance. The poor boy was the only one left on their team who wasn't pack and Xander had been pleasantly surprised by the boy's agility in surviving this long. He narrowed his eyes at the others as they moved to surround the smaller boy, their eyes glowing faintly green.

"Zinsky." He barked and they all whipped around to stare at him. Lance perked up, eyes wide as Xander slowly nodded his head to where Buffy stood, watching warily. "Get over there."

Lance nodded jerkily, brushing passed the taller boys and scrambled over to the blonde, half hiding behind her and peeking back at them. Giving a sharp look of warning to the others, Xander watched them cower for a few long moments before finally turning back to the scowling blonde.

He raised a questioning brow. "You ready to yeild?"

Buffy gave him a grin in return that was more of a snarl, challenge sparking in her eyes. "Not even close."

Xander rolled his shoulders slowly, taking a deep breath through his nose as he squeezed the ball in his hands, the hard rubber creaking under his strength. He could feel the pack lining up behind him, ready and waiting to unleash hell with him. The air was thick with sweat and the sweet anticipation of the kill. Hot and primed with energy, filling his lungs and pressing against his chest as he inhaled once more.

He smirked at the challenge in her eyes. "Let's do this then."

………………………………………….

Willow was waiting for him in ambush as he stepped out of the locker room, still damp from the showers; his brunette hair wet and curling around his ears. He was zipping up Kyle's borrowed hoodie as he stepped out, pausing as he saw her loitering against the lockers.

She had her 'Serious Willow Face' on and he gave a soft sigh, glancing at the pack hovering nearby and waving them away subtly. This was a conversation he needed to face alone. The others frowned, glancing between him and the red head, before growling softly and reluctantly retreating. Willow stared after them as they left, chewing worriedly on her lip. A sure sign that she was thinking hard about something.

"You're different." she said plainly, looking up at him with those soulful eyes. "I'm not sure what happened but I know that you've changed. Ever since we came back from that school trip to the zoo you’ve been acting strange. You're not the Xander I know and lo…. I mean. I think that there's something hellmouthy going on with you."

"Really?" He casually leaned against the lockers and looked at her curiously. "And what makes you think that the old Boca Del Inferno has something to do with this, Wills?"

She flailed a bit, frustrated. "The strange way you've been behaving? Your new friends? Your new look? How you walk and talk and your mannerisms have all changed. You're so cool and collected now. Very Rico Suave but not with the leather and long hair but more with the tight jeans and machismo."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, Wills, way to be creepy with all the watching of the Xand Man. You trying to get an internship with Giles or something?" he curled his lip, "And Rico Suave? Come on, Can you picture me as a bare chested Latin lover? Wait, don't answer that."

"You know what I mean! Stop distracting me." She blushed and gave him a weak glare, gesturing at the tighter fitting clothing he was wearing. "My Xander would never be caught dead in the jeans his mom bought him last year."

Xander blinked. "Sheesh, Wills. That took a sudden left turn off of Watcher Avenue and swerved straight unto Stalker Boulevard. Have you been checking out the back of my closet because that's where those jeans have been since my mom brought them home."

Willow flushed red at the muttered comment but before she could sputter out a response, Buffy appeared, striding up to Xander and getting in his face. There was a large red welt in the middle of her forehead that not even slayer strength had managed to fade away as yet.

Rhonda had gotten the blonde good, beaning her hard enough to make the blonde's head snap back. Buffy had seemed dazed as the coach had led her away to the nurses' office, leaving a snickering Xander to exchange high fives with his second as Willow scurried after the blonde. The swollen red mark made the Slayer look like a clown and it took everything in him not to laugh in her scowling face.

"The school mascot's dead. Someone ripped open his little cage and ate him. Left nothing but a few gnawed bones behind." she said bluntly.

Xander stilled and her eyes narrowed, watching him carefully as Willow gasped Herbert's name behind her. Xander could see the prowling lioness in her eyes, stalking the tall grass for any sign of weakness in her prey.

"You don't seem surprised." she tilted her head at him.

Xander gave an exaggerated shrug. "This is the Hellmouth. Nothing really surprises me anymore. Frankly, I'm not sure what Flutie was smoking, making that thing our new mascot."

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Willow piped up, pointing a finger at the his face. "My Xander wouldn't have said something like that. He loves adorable little pigs."

"Deep fried maybe." Xander chuckled, making the red head gasp. Buffy looked at him sharply, glancing at Willow for a brief moment.

"Willow, what's all this talk about 'your' Xander?"

She took a small step back and to the side, putting herself between Xander and Willow. The red head had to lean to see over her shoulder, her eyes bright with concern as she stage whispered.

"I think Xander's been whammied by something evil. Hellmouthy evil."

Xander barked a harsh laugh, shaking his head. "So just because I started dressing better and tried to expand my social circle, that means I'm evil? Come the fuck on."

"Well, it did seem to happen overnight." Buffy tilted her head, letting her words trail off accusingly. "Well, considering your choice of new friends…"

He scowled. No one maligned his pack to his face. Not even the fucking Slayer. "So because I'm trying to better myself, trying something new for a change. Because I stopped being that clumsy, clueless dork who followed your skirt tails around like an adoring puppy and hung off your every word like a fucking handbag, that makes me evil or something?"

He pushed off the lockers and stood, feet spread and hands loose at his sides. Buffy's eyes sharpened and her hands twitched, shifting into her ready stance naturally. Willow was frozen at her back, shoulders dropping as she covered her open mouth with both hands.

"Give me a fucking break." he grumbled, "It's seems to me that you only liked me when I was the Zeppo. The old Xander who was a weak, insecure boy who latched on to the strongest female he could find and followed her into danger. Always caught in your orbit."

He shoved aside the small voice inside him yelling to smooth things over with his girls. To roll over and make everything right in their little world. To smoosh himself back into the small mold they knew and were accustomed too. He snorted to himself, sick and fucking disgusted of the spineless wimp that voice was being.

He couldn't go back to being that boy anymore. Not after he'd discovered something so much better. It was like he'd been freed of all his hang ups and insecurities, shook off all the issues that had been heaped upon his shoulder by life.

"I can't be that Xander anymore. I won't." he said calmly, a small part of him wanting to explain to two of his closest friends. "That Xander who laughed and joked to hide his own pain because nobody wanted to hear about his problems. All the while he had to sit for hours listening to you two go on and on about how life sucks or how stupid all boys were or how slaying ruined your new shoes. That Xander who was so fucking depressed by his shitty life and the loss of his best friend that sometimes he wondered why he was even alive when Jessie wasn't."

He felt a pang of regret. These were his girls and he still loved them. He always would. Just not in the way they were used to. He wasn't that Willow's silly Xander shaped friend any longer nor was he Buffy's white knight. He was so much more than the zeppo or donut boy. He'd grown and changed into something else entirely, something better. 

He voice grew softer as both girls went pale. "That Xander who sometimes wondered if he just go walking in the cemetery at night and let whatever happened happen because he was so fucking tired of everything and everybody's shit."

Both girls looked stricken, Willow's eyes tearing up as she pressed both hands to her face, her breath hitching. Buffy looked both sad and frustrated that the problem was not something that she could punch or kick and make go away.

"Oh Xander, why didn't you tell me?" Willow's voice was wobbly as she tried to step around buffy. "We would have helped you. You didn't have to go and whammy yourself. Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal in no time."

"You haven't heard a thing I said, have you?" Xander gave her a flat look. "Whatever this is… whatever I am now. I don't want to go back. I like how this feels. I need you to understand that Willow, I can't go back to being that weak, pathetic Xander. I won't… not in a place like Sunnyhell. I have to change, to grow. Not just survive here but thrive."

"And you'd rather do that as some hellmouth sock puppet than with us, your friends?" Buffy frowned, her blue eyes wary, "You have to go 'find yourself' with a pack of bullies and whatever evil mojo that hi-jacked you? Somehow, that doesn't seem very Xander like to me. The Xander I used to know was all for staying 100% human and he would have wanted me to drop kick the evil right out of him."

He tilted his head back lazily, giving them a wide and wicked smile as he watched them from lidded eyes that flashed green. The girls gasped, stepping a few paces back as Xander's voice thrummed with power and took on a resonant note which echoed through the empty corridor.

"Well Slayer, the Xander I am now would love to see you try,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Xander growled to himself as he sprinted down the corridor, taking a sharp corner and pulling the fire alarm as he went. The shill high pitched sound had him winching heavily but it was worth it to see concerned students and teachers alike flooding out of the classrooms and heading toward the exits.

He slowed to a walk and blended into the crowds, glancing back to see both Buffy and Willow searching the crowds behind him. Ducking his head, he slinked along the corridors towards the outside, wanting to find his pack and just get the hell out of there.

"What the fuck was that?" he hissed to the voice in his head. "What happened to laying low and taking on the Slayer when we were ready? What happened to 'A good alpha plans or A good leader watches listens and learns.'?"

He said the last part in a mocking sneer, his feelings still stinging at some of the things that had been confessed to the girls. He'd never meant for them to know those dark details about him. Fuck, he'd never wanted that stuff to ever see the light of day, tucked firmly away in the furthest and darkest of his mind boxes.

"So much for laying low and trying to butter up the slayer and break the news to her slowly. One small confrontation and you have to be all alpha. Give away the whole bean enchillada why don't you?. Talk about the best laid plans of mice and men."

_I am no mouse and I am no man. It is my nature to challenge my enemy._

"That all you have to say? Do as I say, not as I do. Geez" Xander rolled his eyes. "After all that lecturing about the safety of the pack, being smart and cautious until we build a better position. After calling me a weak and pathetic meat bag to my fucking face. That is all the explanation you're gonna give?"

He got a vivid image of a crouched, shadowed figure in small tall grass, dark tufted spots crawling along its large strong back. The figure was facing away from him, head bowed and seemed to be in a huff. He made a face at its back as it ignored him, stumbling into another person as the vision cleared from his sight. Soft, plump hands gripped him and he looked up into the concerned eyes of Principal Flutie.

The man looked ruffled and red faced, his heart racing loud enough for Xander to hear even over the noise of evacuation. He took a deep breath and frowned as he smelt pack on the man.

"Hey, are you ok sir?" Xander spoke softly, trying to keep the older man calm. Flutie was trembling finely, his eyes looked glazed, his toupee was askew and half sticking up. He seemed to be trying to supervise the evacuation but couldn't seem to get himself together.

Xander guided the flustered man out of the stream of students, taking him by the elbow as they walked out into the afternoon light. The man jerked a nod, mumbling nonsensically as the last of the students trickled out of the school. As another teacher hurried over, pointing to the fire trucks that had pulled up and Xander faded into the background, looking around for his pack while keeping an eye out for the Slayer.

He found them all slouching on a wooden picnic table and made his way towards them. They all looked guilty of something, avoiding his eyes and smelling of fear, aggression and shame. Xander opened his mouth to demand an explanation but then though it his own colossal fuck up and snapped his mouth shut.

With a deep sigh, he slouched on the table himself, leaning against a wary Kyle. When the taller boy realized that Xander was just sitting there, not growling or yelling at them about not eating humans; he relaxed and scooched closer. The rest of the pack followed, all of them touching their alpha in some way.

Xander looked across the crowded quad, feeling eyes on him, finally finding Buffy and Willow standing under the shade of one of the larger trees. Giles was standing with them, looking across at Xander and his pack with a mix of curiosity and condemnation. Xander brushed the usual pang of hurt aside. It didn't matter what the stuffy, older Englishman thought of him anymore.

What mattered was what the Slayer and her Watcher were going to do next. His hand had been played earlier than he'd intended and even though he was still mad about that idiot move, he had to own it and move on. He was the alpha after all and the buck stopped with him.

He huffed softly and curled his lip at the trio, making Buffy's scowl deepen as Giles began to clean his glasses. Willow looked on the verge of tears and Xander scoffed at the dramatics. He'd though her stronger than that. Ah well, only time would tell if the red head stayed prey or became a predator herself.

The pack stayed that way until the bell rung once more, ending school early because it was so close to the end of the day already and the fire department were still doing their inspections. Xander told Tor and the others that they were going on a hunt before heading back to the blond teen's house and that they had some talking to do.

"I kinda fucked up," He ran a hand through the back of his hair, forcing himself to make eye contact with the others. He'd deal with the Slayer situation later. For now, he was the Alpha and he had a duty to his pack. He didn't want to be one of those assholes leaders who lied to their people.

Also, he still had to find out what happened with Principal. He couldn't let them backslide any more than he could let himself off the hook. There would be no eating of humans. Slayer or not. That was turning into a hard limit for him.

Even as the entity within him shifted and grew, the hunger and the need to hunt and feast bubbling behind his ribs; there would be no humans on the menu. Well, not innocent humans anyway. Bad guys of any flavour were fair game as far as he was concerned.

So maybe not as hard of a limit after all.

\-----------------------------

"Frankly, I don't see the problem." Heidi frowned, propping her chin on her fist as her feet swung playfully. Her skin was flushed pink and healthy from their most recent hunt.

They'd come across a nest of Patroc Demons, small enough to no be much of a challenge to the pack but big enough to have some sweet loot for the taking. Patroc meat was delicious, albeit spicy as all demon meat was. Small like and hairless like children, quick and viscous, they were still no match for a hungry pack.

The blonde tilted her head, her sloppy bun sliding to one side. "I mean, if Summers is as good a 'slayer' as you keep saying she is, she was gonna find out the dealio anyway."

"Yeah. Eventually." Xander sighed from his place on the couch, his legs draped over Kyle's lap as he ran his fingers through Tor's hair. Rhonda was curled up in a nearby chair, laptop on her lap as she catalogued the loot they'd managed to grab from the den.

The brunet made a face. "I wanted to have more time. Establish the pack. Maybe set up a lair. Give us time to work out all the kinks. Now's she's going to be gunning for me and in turn, that will shine a spot light on you guys."

He looked up at the high ceiling, taking comfort in Kyle's hand on his leg, of Tor's soft rumbling. "She thinks I'm a meat puppet for some demon and that it's her duty as Slayer to both me and the world that she drop kicks the evil right out of me. She wants her friend back and I can't blame her for that. In fact, it warms me to know how loyal she is as a friend but that's seriously going to throw a wrench in our plans."

"So that's what we are? Demons?" Rhonda looked up from the laptop, full lips frowning. "We all know that what's happening to us isn't natural. Is this thing going to take over our minds? Are we going to lose who we are as individuals?"

Her red fingernails flashed in the light as she gestured. "I don't mind the enhanced senses and strength. I don't even mind hunting and eating still living creatures. I could give or take the aggression cause I'm already a hot blooded bitch but I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose what makes me who I am to some puta diablo looking for a new ride."

Xander craned his neck to meet her concerned eyes before looking at the rest of the pack. They all looked concerned, their eyes bright and unblinking as they looked back at him. He sat up, tucking himself close to Kyle as Heidi jumped up from her pile of cushions and snuggled into his other side. Tor slipped a hand round Xander's calf and hugged it close, his head resting on Xander's thigh. Rhonda set the laptop aside and came to sit half on Kyle's other leg, her arms hugging the dark skinned teen around his broad shoulders.

"I've never been research boy." Xander shrugged. "That's more Willow's and Giles' deal. And I can't really access Giles weird books anymore but I have picked up a few skills from watching Willow hack stuff. I figure it all happened at the Hyena pit at the zoo field trip. That was the only time we were all together at the same place. I did a little research and found a couple of articles about the new hyena exhibit and the animals they brought in especially. I figure something piggy backed along with the hyenas and jumped into us when we were there."

He sighed. "It doesn't feel like a demon though. Most demons see possessions as hijacking a new car, they kick us out and get behind the wheel, controlling our bodies from then on. With this, there's something different. I can feel it inside me, crawling under my skin but it hasn’t' taken over. I'm not sure if it even could. I just feel like there's something else in my head, kinda like a roommate. With some really awesome added benefits."

_Impertinent whelp_. He got a annoyed huff from the back of his mind and smiled smugly at the mix of annoyance and fond exasperation that surged and ebbed like the tide.

"So, how do we find out what's really happening to us?" Kyle nuzzled Xander's neck, scenting his alpha to help calm his nerves. "I'm really not looking to be a meat puppet my senior year of high school."

Rhonda huffed and flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "I say we pay that zoo keeper a little visit right now. He must know something about his own hyena's right?"

Heidi nodded along eagerly. "She's right. And if he doesn't, he might be able to put us on the right track."

"And maybe we can get some burgers at the Double Meat Palace on the way back." Tor chirped, deftly ducking the swipe of Heidi's hand as he grinned, the rest of the pack groaning around him. "What can I say? How do you expect me to grow into a healthy meat puppet without my protein?"

…………………………………………………………..

They arrived at the Hyena Exhibit to find a tableau already in effect. Giles was sprawled on the floor, unconscious, as Buffy faced off with the zoo keeper who had a knife to a pale willow's neck. Xander growled at the sight. This was still Willow of the Yellow Crayon and no one threatened her life like that before his sight.

The zoo keeper looked crazed, with ritualistic paint markings across his face and arms as well as along the floor and walls of the room. His knife looked ancient and wickedly sharp. He was ranting about primal spirits and power and Xander tucked those words to the back of his mind as he signaled for the pack to spread out along the sides of the room, careful not to step on the painted runes. He wasn't sure what they did but they glowed with a faint light and that was never of the good.

He could tell the moment Buffy sensed him, her face going even more stone cold as she now had enemies to her front and at her back. Thankfully, She ignored the pack, concentrating on the crazed maniac in front of her holding her friend hostage. Kyle crept towards Giles, turning the man over and pulling him towards the edge of the room beyond the panted border.

The keeper caught sight of them then and jerked in surprise, making Willow squeak in fright as a lone drop of blood seeped down her pale neck. both Buffy and Xander growled in unison, the brunette's eyes glowing vibrant green. The man started yelling about power and about how they'd stolen what was rightfully his.

_Pitiful human. Seeking which you could not hope to control_.

"Scuttling white cockroach. Weak. Pitiful. Groveling and grasping worm, wriggling in scum." Xander scoffed in agreement, his voice echoing over the mad ranting. His voice grew resonant, echoing through the Hyena House and the animal pit beyond. The animals inside yowled in unison, joining the pack as their joined voices crested like thunder in the domed enclosure.

The brunet snarled, upper and lower canines elongating to points in his mouth. "You seek to enslave me, Mother of Alphas, Predator of Ages and Queen of the Great Hunt. How dare you seek to usurp my ancient power for your petty human conquest? I should slit you from stem to stern and bathe in the hot red blood as I crush your beating heart in my hand." 

The zoo keeper stumbled back, loosening his hold on the terrified red head in his arms. Tor crept up behind them, ready to grab Willow as soon as the chance arrived. Buffy also edged closer, poised to act at a moment's notice.

"Who are you?" the keeper stuttered, his face ashen white under the hideous painted symbols.

"I am Umama Yeyo, the great Mother of Darkness" Xander bared his teeth and laughed, the haunting sound bouncing off the walls, echoed once again by the pack and by the Hyenas in the pit beyond. "… and I am the one who is going to devour you whole."

Things happened in a blur after that. Tor darted forward, grabbing Willow and spinning her towards Buffy. The Zoo Keeper stumbled back, almost tripping into the animal pit but Xander was quick to snatch at his dumb robes, yanking him close and snarling in his face.

"Look upon my face and see death, insect."

His pack had all gathered around him, their eyes also green and glowing.

"Xander!" Buffy's name was sharp and he turned to snarl at her. Her face was pinched as her gaze shifted from his glowing eyes and the frightened man in his hold.

"Don’t eat him. He's human."

He narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed that she would presume to order him around like some whelp. The intense stare down lasted long seconds before Xander huffed and pushed the man away. The zookeeper flailed, scrambling away from the growling teens until he bumped harshly against the low safety railing to the pit.

Xander watched dispassionately, hands at his sides, as the man slowly tipped, limbs flailing as his stupid voluminous robes prevented him from catching himself. As the older man fell into the hyena pit, Willow cried out as Buffy sped towards the railing. Unfortunately she was too late, her finger tips only brushing the edges of the man's long robes.

She made a face as the man's screams were joined but the growls coming from the pit, the sounds of ripping and tearing and choked screams following after. The girls flinched as the screams cut off abruptly, both looking a little green around the edges as weak gurgling sounds tapered off.

He smirked as he quick stepped over the painted runes to where his pack were waiting. It seemed that there would be nothing left to learn here. He would have to check the zookeeper's office and house. The man most likely kept records of the ritual he'd been planning.

He sighed softly. Time for research boy. Ugh.

Willow's voice called to him and he turned to see both girl's trying to revive a still knocked out Giles. Buffy looked torn between leaving Giles and Willow a lone and coming after the pack.

"So that's it?" the blonde demanded. "You're just going to leave it like this? A man is dead. You could have reached out and saved him if you wanted."

Xander cocked his head to the side. "Hey, you said not to eat him. So I didn't. I never said anything about stopping him from getting mauled to death by his own animals. I don't know what you want from me?"

"I want the old Xander back." Willow got some back bone and spoke up. "we can still find a way to save you."

"It's a bit too late for that Wills," He looked at her with a mix of fond exasperation and annoyance. "Things have changed around here and we'll all have to get used to the new normal now. The pack is here to stay."

Buffy all but growled in response, "We'll see about that."

Xander gave her a long look before finally nodding at her determination. He totally respected her resolve as a fellow predator and he looked forward to facing her on the hunting grounds of Sunnydale streets. He gave her a sharp smile that seemed to unsettle her.

"I guess we will, Slayer."

As the pack made a swift exit, he turned back to glance at the two girls huddled around a waking and groaning English librarian. He felt a pang of sorrow. They were his girls and he loved them. He always would. But the pack came first now. They would always come first. They were his and he would do anything, go through anyone, to defend them and keep them safe. He was alpha. He was leader. He was Mother.

He was Pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Xander knew the tree outside of Willow's bedroom window like he knew his own room. The basement. Like he knew her bedroom. He knew exactly where to scooch his butt on the large branch for a comfortable wait. How to position himself against the thick trunk so that the leaves blocked him from sight of the road and of any wondering passersby.

He knew how to wiggle over to her window sill and climb in without killing himself or causing property damage. He'd done it enough times when he was a kid and had to escape his own home only to find the door to hers locked and the house eerily silent.

He shifted in place, his leg falling asleep. He could hear her shuffling around in the room beyond and at any other time he would have made the short leap from the tree to her window and would have been scrambling inside clumsily, a cheerful greeting on his lips.

But this time was different. They both knew it. He could smell the salt her sadness from here. Also a bit of that pepper of anger and burnt ash taste of disappointment.

He wasn't the old Xander she knew. The Xander that had the right to tumble into her space with a laugh and do all the things best friends did. He didn't have the right to that welcome anymore.

He felt a small pang of regret for that but it faded quickly against the brilliance of the pack bonds and he couldn't help but smile at the warmth and happiness that bubbled inside his chest.

He may love his Willow of the Yellow Crayon but he had pack now and pack was all. His voice was steady in the silence of the night.

"I know you know I'm out here. I just want to talk for a bit, Wills."

The shuffling inside the room stopped and a soft, sharp breath inhaled. Her face at the window looked pale, dark rings around her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping. He knew that drinking some hot chocolate and taking a bath would help her but he didn't have the right to waltz into her kitchen anymore like he owned the place or shuffle her off for a warm bath then tuck her bed.

He couldn’t be the second half of Willow&Xander and he grieved a bit at the loss. Just like it had been when Jessie had been ripped away from him. Foundations of this childhood crumbling away, slipping through his fingers like the ash Jessie had turned into.

"I'll always love you, Willow of the Yellow Crayon. You and me and Jessie, you guys were my love map and the only reason I survived my parents without killing myself or turning into a serial killer."

The redhead kept staring at him, making now move to even open the window of pull the curtains further. Her eyes were large and luminous and full of pain. She said nothing.

"I know that you're so not happy with me right now. And I know that you don't understand my choice but…" He could feel tears stinging his eyes and blinked rapidly, taking a deep and shaky breath. "I'm still your Xander shaped friend. Just not so much with the same Xander flavour, I guess." 

He gave a mirthless chuckle, closing his eyes. The swish of the window sliding open echoed in the quiet night.

"We could still fix you. Giles may know a spell."

Xander swallowed a sigh and looked at his best friend as she absently wiped away her tears.

"I don't want you to fix me. I love who I am now. I love my pack."

"Well, I want things to go back the way they were." She shook her head in denial, biting back a sob. "First Jessie's gone and now you. I'm losing everyone I love."

Xander wanted to reach out to her but held himself back. it seemed that comforting Willow was still his default in some ways. Thankfully, he kept his voice calm and unbroken.

"You still have me Willow. You always will. I just can't be the same Xander from before. All of us have to grow… change. Become something else. We all can't stay the same people we were as kids."

"Yes we can." Damn. There was the resolve face. "And changing as people isn't the same when its caused by demon possesion."

Xander clenched his jaw, sick of arguing that the Hyena Primal in him was like other demons they'd encountered.

"And so what? You're supposed to learn magic with Giles and become some kind of Glinda the Good Witch and I'm supposed to remain Zeppo boy? Buffy is in with the Slayage. Giles is knowledge guy. How is that fair?"

Willow gaped then scowled. "It's not the same."

"How is it not?" Xander retorted, "All of you are changing and growing but I have to remain constant right? Good old Xander. The Token Human. Who cares if I have a chance to be more than that? To build a family that will be there for me through everything? To have a life beyond this… beyond everything I've ever known in this cursed town?"

"But you don't have to become a demon to do it. And we're your family! Me and Buffy and Giles. We've always been there for you and always will be. You don't need this… this pack!"

Willow's voice was getting shrill as she went on, her face turning a ruddy red that came in splotches. She was working herself into a froth and he had to keep himself from roaring at her bitter venom at his tribe. She was afraid and when Willow was afraid she lashed out.

"First of all, The Pack is all." He said with a low growl, making her flinch back. "Second, You and I may have been in each other's lives from kindergarten but I've known Buffy for less than a year and I'm still not sure if we're really friends. And Giles… Giles doesn't see me as anything more than an inconvenience. He only tolerates me because I come as a package deal with you and Buffy needs a friend base so that she doesn't go coo coo for cocopuffs."

"Xander!" Willow was aghast. "That's not true. Giles cares about you."

"Isn't it?" He cocked his head to one side. "Think about it and you'll realize I'm taking truth. Take a careful look at our Watcher and see how broken up he really is about what happened to me. I dare you."

He huffed a breath at her expression of disbelief. Willow was always one to cling stubbornly to her beliefs. She wouldn't see what she didn't want to. Especially with the relationship she'd built up in her mind with Giles as the attentive parent she'd always yearned for. Xander couldn't hope to compete with her parental issues just like she couldn't fight his.

"I'll talk to you later." he sighed and jumped out of the tree, deftly landing on his feet. He looked up at his best friend and gave her a sad smile. "Maybe I'll see you around Wills."

She said nothing, just looked at him for a long moment before closing her window once more. Xander sighed and turned towards the street. He'd only walked a few paces before he stopped again.

"I know you're there Slayer."

Buffy stepped out from behind a fence, stake held loosely in her hand.

"Hey Buffy." he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Thing wearing Xander's face." she returned jovially.

The brunet shook his head with a huff. "Can we not and say we did? I'm late for Something. "

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, is it baby sacrifice or a ritualistic sex orgy? What do demons do for fun these days? I've been hearing stories. "

He chuckled under his breath.

"The pack is actually going to clean out a nest of Remloc Demons from near the play park. You know how it is, the pack that slays together stays together."

The blonde seemed taken aback at the candid confession and Xander's smile widened.

"We're also going to eat them and steal their stuff, of course. But that's just icing on the cake really. "

Buffy made a grossed out face. "Ew. Eat them? Gross."

Xander shrugged. "It's much better that snacking on humans."

At those words all expression fell of her face. "You don't eat humans. I hear about you doing that and I will slay your ass, Xander meat puppet or not."

"Understood, Slayer." Xander slowly nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me.."

He made it to the door of his car before she spoke again.

"I did see Xander as a friend, you know." She called across the street. "I mean, I do. No matter what you may think."

He watched her for a moment before giving her a nod of acceptance.

"Thanks. That's good to hear."

"That wasn't for you. " her blue eyes narrowed. "That was for Xander, wherever he is in there. I want him to know that I won't ever stop trying to free him from you. "

Xander just rolled his eyes and got in the car, leaving the blonde standing alone on the empty street. She was loyal, he'd give her that. She was also determined and dogged in her resolve. He respected that about her, even when that focus was turned his way.

Still, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Maybe he'd burn it in passing as well. Buffy may be an apex predator in his eyes but that didn't mean he'd just roll over for her. He had a pack who needed him. People who wanted and relied on him. Who'd laid claimed to his heart and tucked in close. Who accepted him for his true self without hesitation.

And he'd be truly damned if he let anything or anyone take that away from him. So let the Slayer do her best. He'd be ready for anything she threw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i should tag for canabalism as the pack will be eating vampires and other non-humans. let me know if i should. there will be no eating of humans though. 
> 
> This is the first of a series. There will be a sequel in the future. Maybe even some cool cross overs. Who knows.


End file.
